Love Before Love Till Dawn
by mrrspider
Summary: Cassandra has a question for Morrigan. One of a personal sort and one close to her heart. How will the Witch of the Wilds take this question? Morrigan X M!Warden 2/4 Chapters
1. Chapter 1

"What is he like?" The question came quite abruptly but not without its queues. The war room had cleared out and it was only the two of them, both still eyeing the map while the others left after having their fill. Decisions were made, talks were discussed and it was rather polite and to the point, more so than the Orlesian meetings she was accustomed to. Morrigan rose her head, expecting to meet an eye but the Seeker's attention was still fixed on the map.

"What is whom like?" Crisp, clear and underlined with a viper's venom Morrigan was not one for asking questions that stretched a conversation needlessly. But she learned to keep her fangs concealed and hold the venom at bay. It was a lesson that, though beginning only a few short years ago, was something she had mastered in Orlais. But all who've spoken to her and all who have neared a line they shouldn't cross saw the tiniest glint of those fangs. Enough of a warning.

"The Hero of Ferelden." Cassandra stood to her height, hands behind her back and clasped around each other. She knew what she was asking, knowing she wasn't standing from a place of strength asking such a thing but none the less she was interested. Morrigan's eyes returned back to the map. Her eyes slowly drifted east and then darted down south. The Korcari Wilds. Where they first met. She blinked, holding her eyes close for a few seconds, no more than five before opening them with strength and looking to the Seeker. The glint of a fang was showing in the Seeker's mind if the chill running up her spine wasn't warning enough.

"Your question is vague. Ask specifically what you wish to know and maybe I'll tell you." Morrigan stated, her eyes now following a route that Cassandra could only decipher that it remained in Ferelden. She pondered for a moment wondering just what exactly was at the heart of her question. If she pondered too long Morrigan would leave in a sour mood. Of that she was sure. As she rose her head from the map to look at Morrigan the question came out like a arrow from a bow.

"What is he to you?" If the question was such a arrow Morrigan would have burnt it to a crisp with the glare Cassandra was now on the receiving end of. Cassandra felt a chill run down her spine that wouldn't leave but that wasn't enough to cause her to lose her nerve. She maintained at attention, hands still clasped behind her back and her face solid in resolution. Morrigan stood to her full height, just three inches shorter than Cassandra, and slowly made her way around the table. Her hand glided across the wood mere centimeters from the map, her cold eyes never leaving Cassandra's. She stopped just a few inches away from Cassandra at the edge of the table. The words that came out of her mouth next were slow, deliberate and soaked with venom.

"Is your Inquisitor not good enough?"

Cassandra's brow raised and her hands released from each other falling to her sides. This was not what she had expected. Not far from the realm of possibility but she did not expect it to become this so quickly.

"What does the Inquisitor have to do with this?" She asked sternly but with bewilderment and confusion peppered throughout the question. Morrigan eyes were still as sharp but her corner of her mouth curled upward slightly. The beginning of a smirk if Cassandra had to guess.

"Leliana already told me how you and her tried to find the Warden to be the leader of your Inquisition. And when you could not find him you looked for the Champion of Kirkwall. And when you could find her you took one of her friends, tied him to a chair and made him give you what you wanted to know." Morrigan spoke smoothly, no hint of the cold venom that was in her voice before. But it was still there, Cassandra could sense it. She was not one to mince words. To say things and mean a different thing. It's why she loved romantic poetry and was abysmal at writing. But she knew a snake slithering waiting to strike when she saw one.

"He obviously lied such as any would do for a loved one. But when you learned he could get in contact with Hawke the whole time you were furious." Morrigan slowly bridged the gap between her and Cassandra, step by step, easing her way to her prey.

"So tell me Seeker." Morrigan looked up to Cassandra her metaphorical fangs baring in all their glory. "Why should I tell you anything about my beloved?" Cassandra looked down at the mage and knew exactly the predicament she was in. She would not allow this to come to blows.

"I do not wish to have the Hero of Ferelden join the Inquisition though he would make a great asset if all the stories are true." Morrigan gave no hint of retreat, no hint of belief to her words. Not yet anyway. Cassandra brought her hands together. The palms touching each other and the fingers wrapping around the outside, her thumb rubbing against one of her knuckles.

"I am a lucky woman. I work alongside remarkable people whose names will go down through history. But the one I have not met yet that I would like to is the Hero of Ferelden. But I am in the company of those who do know him." Morrigan took a step back, turning her back to Cassandra and slowly making her way back around the table. She edged the corner as she asked her next question.

"Then why not ask Leliana? Or Cullen?" Cassandra watched Morrigan. Seeing her shoulders still stiff and ready, her pace a nice middle between slow and normal. It's something she's noticed all too often with those familiar with combat. They're at the ready and aren't sure if danger's nearby or they're making it seem as though their guard is relaxed.

"I have. But Leliana at times sounds like a school girl seeing a knight in shining armor and Cullen's interaction with the Warden are minimal and not that enlightening." Morrigan released a light chuckle at this as she stopped across the table from Cassandra. She looked to the map once more her eyes trailing to Orlais this time.

"That sounds about right." Morrigan released a light sigh before looking at Cassandra once more. Her eyes did all the asking she didn't feel up to anymore. Why ask her? Cassandra was no fool when it came to continuing a conversation.

"The Herald told me that you and him had spoken. That Kieran is your child and that his father is the hero of the fifth blight. You would know him better than anyone else." Morrigan's attention remained on the map seemingly lost in her mind though still paying attention. Her fangs were no longer bared but her shoulders were still stiff.

"Indeed. I know him best." Morrigan all of a sudden seemed tired. Her eyes drifting back to Ferelden this time stopping at Redcliffe. She breathed in slightly, looking up at Cassandra and meeting her eye. The cold stare was gone, the venom no longer hidden in any words. She exhaled and her shoulders relaxed.

"When we met I was a girl and he was a boy though the world considered us a woman and a man. The world already had it's expectations of us and offered nothing back in return. His world had crumpled and mine was bleak with no future of my choosing though at the time I was brash enough to think I could fight that." Cassandra leaned forward slightly listening to Morrigan speak. She spoke so sagely, as if this is a fact apart of history best kept private but all the most important to the story.

"Events brought us together and destiny sent us out. To save Ferelden and stop a terrible evil such was the role of the Grey Wardens. So me, him and a fool were all that was expected to stop all this. He was deferred to as leader and we picked up companions. Some I was for and others I was against." Morrigan turned her head to the door of the war room. She released a grumble as she turned her back to Cassandra and crossed her arms.

"I'd say eavesdropping is beneath you but I know you a little too well Leliana." The door slowly opened to not just the red haired spymaster of the Inquisition but it's master diplomat Josephine Montilyet. Leliana entered poised with a light smirk and Josephine came in hands clasped and eyes rising from the floor to look at Morrigan.

"Just wondering what was taking you two so long. I'd say me and Josephine came back at the right time for a good story." Leliana walked pass Morrigan and stood at the side of the table, arms behind her back. Josephine came in and quickly made her way to Cassandra's side looking a bit embarassed.

"It will be a short story in any case. I am not bound to speak of all the nuances the way you do." Leliana gave a light shrug which only caused Morrigan to release a tiny groan. Leliana placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"So are you gonna continue?" Morrigan rolled her eyes but didn't look nearly as annoyed as she made herself out to be.

"No I shall not." Cassandra and Josephine took a step back, looking between each other in slight confusion.

"And why is that?" Leliana asked a light smirk on her face.

"Lady Pentaghast asked a question and she will receive an answer. I will not be subjected to story time." With that said Morrigan turned and began to make her way out the door at the disappointment of two and the amusement of one.

"Except for Kieran." Leliana mumbled in a light sing song toon. She got no response from the Witch of the Wilds except for a momentary stop before Morrigan continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

She has been in this position before. Tight quarters, people she didn't care for nor trust all for the sake of accelerating a plan. A tinge of annoyance wringed it's ugly head as she recounted all the times that situation had come up. Whether it was combat, political or emotionally she could count them all simply by counting her fingers and toes then doubling that large number. Beyond that she couldn't care to count or recall anymore situations where she felt caged.

She released a sigh that broke the silence causing the two passengers in the carriage to turn to her. She did not care. She adjusted herself, leaning back and crossing her arms getting whatever little bit of comfortablity she could. Cassandra looked to her before returning to whatever book she was reading. The cover said Orlesian Tactics Comprehension though Morrigan could tell by some of the expressions she made here and there that she most certainly wasn't reading anything so dull. If Cassandra really reacted to combat tactics that way she was more of a dull than Morrigan originally took her for. Josephine however had not turned her gaze from Morrigan at all.

"If you wish to say something Lady Montilyet then you had best say it before we all perish of boredom." Morrigan uncrossed her arms but crossed one leg over the other, placing a hand on the now raised knee as she turned to meet Josephine's gaze. Josephine meet the gaze head on, poised and undisturbed.

"You and Lady Pentaghast were talking about the Hero Of Ferelden not too long ago." Cassandra raised her head from her book, looking to Josephine and then to Morrigan. Morrigan slightly craned her neck, eyes slightly squinted as her lips turned into a smirk.

"Yes. And if I recall you were quite the blushing school girl being caught eavesdropping." Josephine straightened her golden dress as she cleared her throat.

"I do apologize for eavesdropping but I am curious about the Hero Of Ferelden myself." There it was. Same with Cassandra no more than a few days ago everyone was so curious about her beloved. It was a common occurence. If she didn't questions about her or Kieran then she got them about the Warden Commander once all the dots were connected that she traveled with him at one point or another. Morrigan recalled one Orlesian woman who even dared to ask upon their first meeting if she and the Warden had slept together and if so, how was he? A smile spread across Morrigan's face as she hoped the infestation she left in that woman's hair caused even more annoyance than she had hoped.

Morrigan turned to Josephine, her smile dimming but still there. The memory itself was enough it seems whether Josephine knew or it not. "Ask your questions Lady Montilyet."

Josephine perked up at this and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Thank you Lady Morrigan. Now after the Fifth Blight the Warden Commander spent many years in the employ of Queen Anora as a Chancellor. They were quite the power duo in directing Ferelden politics. There was even rumors that the two of them were romantically involved behind closed doors. Could you give some insight on that?" Cassandra's eyes widened and her posture declined as she leaned forward, a bewildered and fearful expression as she looked at Josephine. Morrigan's face was filled with shock and Josephine's was stoic as could get with just a sprinkling of curiosity in her eyes.

Morrigan leaned back, uncrossing her legs. She was..confused and surprised. A rude question elegantly asked with nothing but curiosity and no wrongful intent layered in it. Morrigan turned to Josephine, her expression still in slight shock but now studying Josephine looking more deeply for intent. Josephine took the hint and perked up, her child like curiosity fading and being replaced with the diplomat she trained to be.

"My apologies if the question is forward and personal. I do not wish to use this information in any sinister way to you, him or Queen Anora. I was just curious if you have a clearer picture on how the two of them worked together." Josephine had crossed her hands over one another in her lap as she straightened herself. Morrigan breathed in deeply and released it slowly, shaking her slightly left and right. Cassandra had leaned back, bewilderment still on her and her book now in her lap.

"I.." Morrigan shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Had this bothered her? She has never spoken to anyone regarding the Warden and Anora ever besides the Warden himself. Was she holding something back that even she hadn't realized?

"I was not around when he was Chancellor though I had heard of him taking the position. When I met with him again and we were together I asked the question if anything had transpired between the two of them." The carriage was silent save for Morrigan's words and the occassional bump in the road. The occupants were attentive, leaning forward in pure interest.

"He had been honest as he has always been with me. After my departing he had felt betrayed, lonely and even at times fearful. Focusing on Ferelden and aiding Anora was a break from the battling of darkspawn and bandits which he had grown weary of. He felt she was a shoulder he could lean on, a new perspective to the world he still felt like a stranger in." Morrigan released a light cough, releasing a breath that was lying in wait.

"I asked if they had made love or even kissed." The silence was now cuttable as Morrigan paused afterwards, looking to the moving shapes outside the carriage. Just the trees, some woodland creatures on this foggy day.

"Had they?" Cassandra had spoken up, her eyes widen and elbows on her knees as she listened, hanging on every word.

"Nearly once he said." Morrigan spoke softly, almost in a whisper. She reached into her robe, if the revealing outfit could count as a robe, pulling out a ring from a hidden compartent she had sewn into it herself. She looked down at the star metal ring, the ring he had given her after they had walked through the eluvian.

"Nearly. The smallest glance at the ring I gifted him was all it took. He said he never felt more weak and regretful till that moment." Morrigan's finger gently ran across the metal of the ring. A simple ring it was just made from a metal that had fallen from the sky. A metal he made into a blade and the remainder he made into a ring. Josephine released a heavy sigh as she leaned back, her shoulders slumping down in her dress.

"Such a beautiful tale." She whispered to no one but the world itself. Cassandra herself had her face in her hands, clearly trying to hide her expression, her blush or both. Morrigan was in her own world.

"I wonder if it's a true tale though." Morrigan questioned as she placed the ring on her finger, a small smile coming across her face as she gazed longfully at it.

"You could ask." Josephine muttered, looking to Morrigan. They felt the carriage stop and the driver say something though none were really listening to the words they knew the man had spoken. They had arrived. The exited the carriage, Cassandra first as her face returned to normal. A quick scan of the area for any signs of danger, she quickly retrieved her sword and shield from the back of the carriage. Josephine stepped out next, gingerly and gently patting her face as she regained her senses and returned back to the world of Thedas from her mind.

Morrigan stepped out last, one foot at a time and as her boots touched the cold dirt beneath her attention was upward at the structure in front of the group. The Royal Palace of Denerim.

"Yes. I could."


End file.
